As the display technology advances, user demands become more and more diversified. Existing rectangular-shaped display panels are unable to satisfy more and more diversified user demands for displays and applications. Thus, non-rectangular display panels gradually become a trend of display technology.
However, when a white image is displayed by an existing non-rectangular shape display panel, abnormal colors may be displayed at the irregular edge of the display panel, thereby degrading the display performance. Certain solutions have been proposed to suppress the abnormal colors displayed at the irregular edge of the display panel, however, the image may still exhibit jagged edges at the irregular edge of the display panel, and the display performance may still be degraded.
The disclosed non-rectangular shape display panel and display apparatus thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.